Currently, traffic in cities is mainly controlled by means of a plurality of traffic lights that are arranged at intersections of traffic roads. Specifically, maintenance of the order of traffic at the intersections is realized by an approach of timing diversion, whereby vehicles on one direction are controlled to be in a “waiting” state, whereas vehicles on another direction are controlled to be in a “driving” state, so as to keep the traffic order on the roads.
In the method of controlling the traffic lights utilizing the above approach of timing diversion, issues may arise when the traffic condition changes, where the traffic lights are not controlled in correspondence to the traffic condition.
For example, an issue can occur during special periods of time such as during night, when there are fewer vehicles and pedestrians moving on the traffic roads. Under the control of the above control method, when the vehicles moving on a first road arrive at an intersection, they still need to comply with the instructions of traffic lights and thus may be in the “waiting” state even if there are no pedestrians walking on a second road that crosses the first road at the intersection.
As such, the traffic lights arranged at the intersections are not controlled based on the traffic condition, which cause the traffic lights do not match the traffic condition, resulting in increased fuel consumption for the vehicles and waste of time for the drivers of the vehicles.